Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, wearable cameras, virtual reality devices (e.g., headsets), augmented reality devices (e.g., headsets), mixed reality devices (e.g., headsets), action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. The images may be processed, displayed, stored and/or transmitted. The images may portray a scene including a landscape and/or objects, for example.
In some cases, it may be difficult to locate objects. For example, it may be difficult to determine an object position based on images. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve determining object position may be beneficial.